


Clearly Marked Boundaries

by run run whithertits (whithertits)



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whithertits/pseuds/run%20run%20whithertits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "The only person I can touch without fear is myself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearly Marked Boundaries

He sat in a chair. She lay on the bed. There were only a few feet of space between them, but it may have well been miles; he would never let them touch.

She undressed, and he got a brief glimpse of a faint birth mark on her lower back before she climbed onto the bed, turning to face him. Her gaze swept over him, and he shuddered; with just a look, he felt more connected to her than he had to anyone for years. Even though he wanted this—so much—he was slightly uncomfortable with her gaze. He wasn't used to that connection. Others tried to touch him, _did_ touch him, but their touches always seemed awkward, fleeting; they couldn't begin to compare to her gaze.

He gestured for her to continue, and she brought her hand up to stroke around her nipples, rubbing and pinching gently. He could see them stiffen at her touch, the pink nubs flushing with the rest of her as she rubbed them between her fingers. She stopped for a moment to lick her fingers before resuming her touch, her other hand trailing down her body to push into her cunt.

His eyes felt glued to her as she thrust two fingers into herself, scissoring them. He could see her dripping down onto the sheets, the grey darkening to almost-black. Her fingers were soaking when she drew them out and rubbed them along her clit, hips jerking slightly at the touch.

Her other hand moved down from her breast, an awkward turn presenting herself to him as she wet her fingers in her own juices before thrusting one into her ass. She began to pant when she added as second finger, her other hand rubbing harshly against her clit. She paused for a minute, drawing her fingers out and turning once again onto her back for a better angle as she plunged her fingers back into her cunt. He could hear the faint, wet noises her pussy made as she pounded into herself. Her other hand reached up and began playing with her nipples again; she gasped as she pinched one between her index and middle fingers.

When she stopped thrusting her fingers into herself to rub wildly at her clit, he knew she was close; he watched avidly as she gave a near-silent cry and came, her hole spasming in time with the jerky motions of her hips. Even as she fell still, body slumping before she raised herself onto her elbows to look at him, he was counting out her usual fee.

He didn't look at her as she got dressed. After she picked up her money and left, he finally pulled out his aching length, a few short strokes all it took to push him over the edge.

As Ned cleaned himself up, he wondered what it would be like if he let her touch him—even once—but he'd learned, over the years, that the only one who he could touch without fear was himself.

And if her gaze made his skin tingle and his mind stray back to her again and again, he knew that if they touched, he would keep her with him forever; consequences be damned.


End file.
